A Bad Reunion
by LizMcGillz
Summary: Beck and Jade broke up. Jade is looking for money and Beck is looking for fun. But they find themselves at the same place in doing so, creating a very bad reunion. Jade/Cat and Beck/Andre friendships. Post TWC and TGP
1. Explain to Cat

**A/N: For those of you reading The Cruise, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I plan to soon. I really want to write this, though. It might be a short chapter fic, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure where to go with The Cruise and I'm considering ending the story, but if you want it to keep going, tell me in the reviews.**

_**I do not own Victorious**_

_Post TWC_

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, this isn't a good idea," Cat said, laying on her stomach on my bed. I sat down next to her, holding my head in my hands.

"Cat, I'm broke. I need money and this is the only way I can make enough," I said, looking up.

"Why can't you ask your dad for money? He has enough. Or get a job at Jetbrew or the mall or something!" Cat was so innocent, and this idea was so strange to her.

"I can't ask my father because I got another tattoo and he's mad at me. He will barely speak to me and I'm lucky he even lets me into the house. And I don't want a job where people we know can see me."

I had been broke for a few months. I wasn't used to buying things like coffee multiple times a day or a nice outfit when I went to the mall. _He _always did that. And after I walked out that door, my lifeline (and moneyline) was left behind to play poker. It wasn't just the money I missed, obviously. I missed curling up next to him in our RV late at night. I missed falling asleep in his arms. I missed his soft lips, hair I would run my fingers through, chocolate puppy-dog eyes. I missed being intertwined with him- a mess of limbs. I missed kissing him and making love with him. I missed the way he talked to me. I missed everything about him. But that ass hole obviously didn't miss me, because he didn't hesitate to play a game of poker immediately after tearing out my heart and stomping all over it.

"But _stripping_? That's so... dirty," she whispered softly, so my lame excuse of a father and his pathetic wife wouldn't hear.

"It's the only choice I have, Cat. I'm not used to spending this much money, and if my father refuses to even speak to me, how am I to pay for clothes, food, gas, and my phone? And I have to have money saved for college." I sighed and layed down next to her. "It's the only solution."

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"And, Cat?" She looked up at me. "I need you to keep this a secret. You're my best friend, so I have to trust you with this. You can't tell _anyone. _Not Tori, Robbie, Andre, Trina, and **especially **not Beck. Okay? Do you understand?"

"Of course, Jadey. I won't say a word."

Say what you will about Cat, but she knows how to keep a best friend's secret.

**A/N: What do you think? I guess it is a short chapter fic. Review and tell me what you think. And for any of you reading The Cruise, make sure to let me know if I should finish up the story or not. If not, it'd be awesome if you could tell me what you want to see happen to the characters. Thanks guys!**


	2. Andre's Convincing Antics

**A/N: I got some positive feedback from the last chapter so I will keep writing! I hope to write the next chapter of The Cruise soon. Be sure to review.**

**Beck's POV**

"C'mon, man. It'll be good for you," Andre said as we played Call of Duty in my RV.

"No, man. I'm not into that kind of stuff," I replied bluntly.

"You're birthday is coming up, Beck. You should have a guys night out. Especially after-"

"After what? The breakup? Dude, I'm not ready for something like this," I cut him off.

Jade and I had broken up. We dated for over three years and fit perfectly. We balanced each other out- like a ying yang sort of thing. We were perfectly imperfect, as Cat would put it. I spent a lot of time alone after we broke up. Jade and I used to spend every possible moment together. Between classes, during lunch, after school, before school, weekends, and some very special nights. But I froze at that door and thought I didn't need her. I thought I'd be on top of the world. Instead, she was the same independent, beautiful girl she always had been and I fell apart.

"Look, Beck, it's just a way for you and me to catch up on lost times. When you and Jade were hot and heavy I barely saw you."

"I know, man. I kinda ditched you."  
"And it's just a strip club. I'm not asking you to get in some serious relationship with anyone."

I never thought I'd be considering this. But I did miss Andre and since Jade and I broke up, I didn't know what was stopping me.

"Ya know what? I'm in. We'll go on my birthday."

"Cool chiz," Andre said as we focused on the game again.

**A/N: Kay so it's pretty predictable what will happen, but if there's anything **_**you **_**think would be interesting to add, tell me. Please review! I know this was short but I want to write a chapter for The Cruise right now. Review please! Thanks guys!**


	3. Love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm excited for this story. There will be a few chapters before the climax, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Beck's POV**

I wanted to make Andre happy and get over Jade, but it felt weird planning to go to a strip club.

"Hey," I heard Andre say behind me as I put books in my locker at Hollywood Arts. I turned.

"Oh, hey man. So I was thinking," I started to say, running a hand through my hair.

"Are you planning on bailing on me and the guys? You said you'd go with us to the strip club."

"I still want to go," because face it, I'm a seventeen year old guy, "but I'm worried about hurting Jade. Should I tell her?"

"Man, she's still got you whipped."

"I was never whipped! I just want to be sure we are on good terms."

"Jade? Good terms? HA!" he laughed in my face. "You embarrassed her during a game show then broke up with her. There's no way she'll even talk to you."

"I know I screwed up with her," I said, becoming frustrated, "but I don't want to hide from her."  
"Well," Andre said, looking around the corner, "if you wanna tell her, here she comes." He then walked up the stairs to his next class.

"Hey, Jade," I said as she came near. Her name felt so good to say. It just rolled off my tongue.

"Ya, hi," she stated bluntly. Without flinching, she kept walking to her locker.

She wasn't getting away that easily. I walked over to her. She was putting some books in her gears of war bag.

"Sooo..." I began to say.

*CRASH* "WHAT?!" Jade yelled, frustrated as she slammed her locker closed, making me jump a bit.

"I just wanted to be sure we were, you know, on good terms," I said, skeptically. I didn't want to flat-out tell her that I was going to go to a strip club for my birthday.

"Yes, of course. Ever since you made me out to be a fool on Sinjin's game show, broke up with me, embarrassed me, and talked shit about me to other girls, we're on _amazing _terms," she said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Look, I don't know how I embarrassed you, and I never talked about you to other girls, but-"

"Save it, Oliver," she said, beginning to walk away.

"Jade."

"I said SAVE IT." Turning, around, she gave me her famous death glare, forgetting it didn't work on me.

"Wow, that was preeeetty intense!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Cat there with popcorn from lunch and a Wahoo Punch sitting on the group, apparently watching the fight like it was a television drama. She held out the bad, innocently. "Popcorn?"

"Sure," I sighed, sitting next to her against the wall. "Do you have any idea what she meant by some of that."

"Of course. Duh! How can you _not _know?" I raised an eyebrow. "Look, Jade is the strongest girl in school, mentally and emotionally. She never cared about what anyone thought or said. But when you dumped her, she fell apart for a while, and people noticed and began to pity her. And she hates pity." I looked down, understanding what she was saying. "Hehehe. pity."

"What about talking shit about her to other girls?"

Cat quickly covered her ears. "Mean wooords!"  
I pushed her hands down. "Sorry, Cat. But do you know what she was talking about."  
"Don't you remember? When Jade was getting ready at the Platinum Music Awards, I was video chatting Tori, Andre, and Robbie, but you were there too. I don't know what you were doing. Anyways, Jade asked me to do something and I accidently left the chat up." I understood where this was going. "Beck, you tried to kiss Tori. And then when she said no, you tried to convince her to by talking about how mean Jade is. And Jade was watching the whole time."

"Oh."

"OH?! That's it? Beck, you hurt Jadey so much." Cat seemed to be more upset about the breakup than anyone.

"I know but"

"When you broke up with her, it affected all of us. It was really selfish."  
"Cat, I don't love her anymore. It'd be worse for me to keep pretending," I lied. Cat began tearing up.

"BECK STOP LYING TO YOURSELF AND EVERYONE. YOU KNOW YOU SCREWED UP."

Everyone in the hallway looked up, wondering what had made sweet, innocent Cat scream at me. She stood up, grabbed her bag and ran to her next class.

**Jade's POV**

After that short fight with Beck, it made me think that it'd be a good thing to be on good terms with him. I had been wondering what he'd think about me stripping.

When I got to class, I realized I had forgotten my phone in my locker, I had time to go get it before class started.

I walked down the stairs and was about to turn the corner towards my locker when I heard Beck and Cat talking. I cautiously peered around the corner.

"When you broke up with her, it affected all of us. It was really selfish," I heard Cat say. She was really affected by the breakup. Beck, Cat and I were always together. She loved us dating more than anyone.  
"Cat, I don't love her anymore. It'd be worse for me to keep pretending," he said. I kept replaying that in my head. _I don't love her anymore. I don't love her._

Feeling tears in my eyes I quickly ran into the girls room as the bell rang. I didn't care about school or my next class or anything. I knew we had broken up, but I thought maybe he still loved me. I cried over the sink for a good ten minutes before retrieving my pear phone from my locker. I went back to the bathroom and went to The Slap. I decided to watch a video.

"_I didn't say it wasn't recording. I said I didn't see the blinky thing."_

"_Well there's the blinky thing."_

"_Say you love me."_

"_Magic word."  
"Please?"_

"_I love you."_

I felt more tears in my eyes. Were those three years just one big lie?

"_Well then who am I going to interview?"_

_._

"_What is something you like?"_

"_Like or love?"_

"_Love."_

"_You."_

I paused the video. I didn't need to watch it further. _I don't love her anymore._

**A/N: This was a sad chapter for Bade :( Oh well. Tell me what you think! Reviewreviewreviewreview! :***


	4. Boys Are Stupid

**A/N: I'm an asshole. Sorry for not updating all summer. Hope you still enjoy this chapter!**

**Jade's POV**

_I don't love her anymore. _It kept playing in my head. I had blocked out everything after that. I was still in the bathroom, missing my classes, and remembering all the times Beck lied to me. He said he'd love me and keep me forever.

I was still sitting against the wall, holding my knees to my chest, when I heard the bell ring. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, so I quickly got up to wash my smeared makeup off.

"I know right? It must be because of my insane beauty!" _Oh shit. _That was Trina. I rushed to wash off the rest of the smudged mascara and eyeliner, when the door flew open.

"Look I gotta go. Later!" Trina said, hanging up her phone. She turned to look at me.

"Hey Ja- Wow you look horrible."

"Ya, and you look better?!" I snapped, looking up at her. Her face fell when she noticed I had been crying.

"Woah. What happened?" she asked, taking cautious steps towards me, waiting for me to explode.

"It doesn't matter."

"Here." Trina reached in her bag and handed me a makeup removing wipe. I cleaned up under my eyes.

I muttered a thank you and started for the door.

"Boys are stupid," she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah," I said, with my hand on the door, and wondering how she could tell. Maybe Trina wasn't as bad as everyone said. Maybe she's broken, too. Isn't everyone a little broken?

I left the bathroom and my final classes were a blur. Then when the final bell rang, I pulled Cat from her locker and brought her to my car.

"Hehe, where are we going, Jadey?" We buckled our seatbelts.

"We're going on a fieldtrip." I started the engine and drove out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot.

**Beck's POV**

Cat was right. I was such a jerk. And I do still love Jade. I couldn't believe she had seen me try to kiss Tori and looking back, I did talk shit about her when Tori said no. I wanted Jade back, but after what I did to her, she would never have me.

I had to get over her. Fast. I called Andre.

"Hey, man. Let's go tonight. Call up the guys. I'll meet you there at 10."

"Cool chiz."

**Jade's POV**

Beck's over me? Fine. I can find _plenty _of guys who would be happy to have me.

"Sugar and Spice Strip Club?" Cat read as I pulled in.

"I need the money," I said. But really, I think I needed a distraction.

"So you're gonna do this tonight?"

"Yup."

**A/N: So the next chapter (if I ever get to it) may be the last. I know it's short, and I think it sucks, but tell me what you think. **


End file.
